gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Se trata de una chica con la que trabaja Roman Bellic en la Empresa de Taxis de Roman. Este esta enamorado de ella, pero de momento a Mallorie no le atraen las personas ludópatas que deben dinero a tantos mafiosos. Mallorie será importante dentro del juego, ya que dará a conocer al protagonista a Elizabeta Torres, que lo involucrara en la Cosa Nostra y con la Mafia Irlandesa. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 En la empresa de taxis Al inicio de la historia, Niko Bellic la verá muy a menudo en la empresa de taxis, pues es como una secretaria. También irá a recogerla en una misión con el taxi de su primo, y ahí Mallorie le hará conocer a Niko a su amiga Michelle, que se volverá novia de Niko en parte de la historia, hasta que le traiciona. , siendo recogidas por Niko Bellic.]] Piso de Mallorie Más tarde, unos mafiosos quemarán el piso y el negocio de Roman, de modo que Niko y Roman tendrán a vivir temporalmente al Piso de Mallorie, situado en South Bohan que es donde vive. A partir de aquí no veremos mucho a Mallorie, pero Roman irá llamando a Niko y hablándole de una futura boda con ella. y Mallorie durante la misión, Roman's Sorrow.]] Elizabeta y Manny Escuela Niko conocerá a Elizabeta Torres y a Manny Escuela, gracias a Mallorie. Ella aparece hablando con Niko o dirigiendolo hacia la casa de Elizabeta, luego no se la verá mas, hasta el final del juego. Gracias a ella Niko conocerá a Elizabeta y a Patrick McReary, un personaje importante en el transcurso del juego. El Sucuestro de Roman Durante un tiempo no se podra ver mucho a Mallorie, hasta la misión Hostile Negotiation, la primera y uníca misión que Niko Bellic hará para Mallorie. Roman ha desaparecido hace unos días y Mallorie esta preocupada, por ello llama a Niko y le dice que se encarge de buscarlo. Luego de que Niko salve a Roman de su secuestro, Mallorie ya no saldra mas hasta el final del juego. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic En la penúltima misión del juego, Roman Bellic y Mallorie se casan en una iglesia de Algonquin, pero depende de que decisión alla tomado previamente el jugador, Roman, el reciente esposo de Mallorie morirá. Pero si el jugador elijió la otra decisión, Roman no morirá, morirá en su lugar la novia del protagonista, Kate McReary. Curiosidades .]] *Si Roman Bellic muere, Mallorie llamara a Niko al final del juego para decirle que está embarazada. *Resulta curioso saber que cuando Mallorie engañó a Roman con Vlad Glebov, no se vuelve a hablar del tema en todo el juego. *Mallorie al parecer también le gusta mucho Niko como se demuestra en muchas misiones del juego pero a ella le gusta mas Roman. *Mallorie sabe que Roman la engaña con otras mujeres, pero no parece que le importe mucho. *Mallorie es puertorriqueña pues Vlad lo dice en una ocasión, además Mallorie aparece hablando español algunas veces. *Si decidimos trato al final del juego Malloire sale con un vestido de bodas muy mono, en cambio si escogemos venganza Malloire sale con un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa de boda Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Hung out to Dry *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad (mencionada) *Roman's Sorrow *Escuela of the Streets *Luck of the Irish *Hostile Negotiation (jefe) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Categoría: Personajes Categoría: Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV